epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sól and Skadi
Sól and Skadi 'are a pair of optional bosses encountered in . They are stronger versions of Jotun and are fought in the Freezeflame Dungeon — as such, they are exclusive to the Steam release of the game. Appearance Sól and Skadi are Jotun's sisters, and as such they bear a striking resemblance to him. They look just like Jotun, but with larger breasts and no arm spikes. Their skin colours match their elements: the Fire elemental Sól is a brownish red and the Ice elemental Skadi is a grayish blue. Unlike Jotun, the sisters are armed. Sól wields a pair of oversized volcanic obsidian daggers, and Skadi wields a pair of large ice spikes. Overview Despite being on different spots in the overworld map, both sisters are fought at the same time. Which sister is interacted with to start the battle determines which half of the Freezeflame Dungeon they are fought in, which in turn determines the weather. When one of the sisters is defeated, the remaining one begins making two attacks every turn, negating most of the advantage gained by removing the other sister. Statistics The sisters have near identical stats, but each resists the elements the other one is weak to and vice versa. The exception is their weakness to Bio, which they share with Jotun. After the v2 update, both Attacks and Abilities Sól |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Has 100% chance of 2x Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Body Slam |Target2 = Single+B |Power2 = 120 |Type2 = Physical |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Slam |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 100 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Will cast Tremor or Magma immediately after using this attack when under 65% HP on Hard or Epic difficulties . |Attack5 = Tremor |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Magma |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 55 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Self |StatusStrength7 = 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = 66% chance to cast Eruption immediately after using this attack; on Hard or Epic difficulties, casts either Eruption (66% chance) or Cataclysm (33% chance). If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Ruby or Topaz Ore (these will be at the same level as Sól). |Attack8 = Eruption |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 180 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Fire |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Is only used immediately after her Buff. |Attack9 = Cataclysm |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 200 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Earth |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 30% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Is only used after immediately her Buff on Hard or Epic difficulties.}} Skadi |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Has 100% chance of 2x Freeze instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Body Slam |Target2 = Single+B |Power2 = 120 |Type2 = Physical |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Slam |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 100 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 22% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 44% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Will cast Tremor or Tundra immediately after using this attack when under 65% HP on Hard or Epic difficulties . |Attack5 = Tremor |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Tundra |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 55 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Ice |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Self |StatusStrength7 = 5x |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = 66% chance to cast Iceberg immediately after using this attack; on Hard or Epic difficulties, casts either Iceberg (66% chance) or Cataclysm (33% chance). Before the v2 update, was only 3x Bless. If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Sapphire or Zircon Ore (these will be at the same level as Skadi). |Attack8 = Iceberg |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 180 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Ice |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Is only used immediately after her Buff. |Attack9 = Cataclysm |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 200 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Earth |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 30% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Is only used immediately after her Buff on Hard or Epic difficulties.}} Battle Logic 'Sól Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If Berserked → Double Slash; * <39% HP → Double Slash (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Slam (1/4), Buff (1/4); * <74% HP → Double Slash (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Slam (1/4), Body Slam (1/4); * Otherwise → Ground Pound (1/3), Slam (1/3), Body Slam (1/3). * If <65% HP, Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Tremor or Magma (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic. * Buff has 66% chance to be immediately followed by Eruption, and on Hard/Epic, the remaining 33% chance is taken up by Cataclysm. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Slam. 'Skadi' Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If Berserked → Double Slash; * <39% HP → Double Slash (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Slam (1/4), Buff (1/4); * <74% HP → Double Slash (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Slam (1/4), Body Slam (1/4); * Otherwise → Ground Pound (1/3), Slam (1/3), Body Slam (1/3). * If <65% HP, Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Tremor or Tundra (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic. * Buff has 66% chance to be immediately followed by Iceberg, and on Hard/Epic, the remaining 33% chance is taken up by Cataclysm. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Slam. Additionally, the moment one of the Sisters dies, the remaining one will start acting twice per turn. Strategy Equipment You have two options here: spreading your resistances to cover both sisters' attacks, or focusing on resisting one's and defeating the other one as quickly as possible. Either way, equipment that resists both Fire and Ice, such as the Dragon Armor or the Red Dress, will prove useful. If you already defeated the Neon Valhalla, the Flame Suit provides a hefty +100% resistance to fire. As with all bosses, using equipment that boosts capture chances is heavily recommended if you plan to capture them. The Fur Dress and the Viking Fur are particularly useful here, as they also provide Ice resistance for Skadi's attacks. Battle Like Jotun, and unlike most other bosses, the sisters are remarkably weak to stat debuffs and have no resistance to being Cursed, Tired, or Weakened. This makes debuffing all their stats by a lot rather trivial, which not only makes the fight itself considerably easier but also gives a rather large multiplier to their capture scores. They also share a weakness to the Bio element with no resistance to being poisoned, making Virus stacking a viable strategy. Having Lance use Poison Gas will also allow the player to poison both sisters at once, weakening them evenly. In order to keep either sister from gaining a second turn after the first one is defeated, they should be equally weakened until both sisters can be defeated/captured in the same turn. However, it may be far easier to just prepare for one sister and focus on the other (such as wearing armor for Fire absorption, and then killing Skadi first, thus giving Sol more turns that the team resists). Summons The two sisters can be captured and used as summons. They use a very powerful three-hit attack against a a single target, and deal one third of that damage to other foes. The two summons are very similar, though aside from the elemental differences Skadi deals less damage to account for her freeze chance. Despite the in-game description saying they're centered, they're actually two single target attacks followed by one multi target attack, which means the status chance isn't actually reduced to 1/3 for secondary targets like an actual Centered attack would. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The 2 set of numbers are for the first two slashes and the final slam respectively. Before the v2 update, cost 102 SP instead.}} |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The 2 set of numbers are for the first two slashes and the final slam respectively. Before the v2 update, cost 105 SP instead.}} Trivia * Sól and Skadi are named after the Norse goddesses of sun and winter. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses